Monster
by Prime627
Summary: Megatron is in a similar boat as Optimus, but his problem with monsters is a little different, and it is tearing him inside out. No, /he/ is killing himself. The monster isn't just inside. It is him.


_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it_

Megatron paced in his quarters, gripping his helm and sinking to his knees as he began to rock back and forth with the fierce growl that could only be heard by _his_ audios.

**Come on, Megatron. You know you love the feel of Energon gushing around your claws. Don't you love the scent of death? Don't you love killing things? Come on, Megatron, please, let me **_**out**_**! I want to **_**play**_**, to **_**kill**_**, to **_**rip**_**!**__

_It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!  
_

Megatron tried to keep the monster at bay. He knew about Optimus' monster that ravaged in his spark, in his helm, but his monster was some other species entirely.

Optimus was _born_ with his monster.

Megatron was not.

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
_

He had put the monster there the same day he plunged the Dark Energon shard deep into his spark. He corrupted himself, physically and mentally. He could no longer think like the mech he had been. He could no longer act like the mech he had been before the Dark Energon shard was forcefully pushed into his chest.

The monster had seemed so appealing then, but not so now.

_My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out_

Optimus had wanted to help him. He remembered the way the Prime had wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until the creaming in his helm died down and he was able to think clearer, not perfectly, but clear enough that he could pull away before the Prime's lips found his helm.

_He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

Half of him wanted to be saved, but the other recoiled in shock. That half of him had accepted the monster as himself, and not a being that was the enemy.

He didn't want to admit his weakness to Optimus, or to anyone, not even his concerned second. He was sure that everyone wanted to kill him. He rocked back and forth as he nodded.

Yes, that was it.

Everyone wanted to kill him.

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_

He felt the monster stir, uncoiling like a snake in the sunlight. He whimpered quietly then. His monster wasn't as good as taking control completely, not like Optimus' accidental brother.

Nemesis broke Optimus down weeks before he finally takes control.

His monster suddenly rose up and forced him into submission, but Megatron defeated him as quickly as the fight had begun.

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
_

Megatron found he somehow enjoyed the monster. He wanted to _be_ like the monster. No, he corrected.

He wanted to be the monster.

_It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart_

He felt his control ebb and he laughed hysterically as he stood. His monster felt Optimus' monster, and it wanted to be with it, to be near it, to rejoice in the scent of death and despair that was all around on the pathetic planet they had taken refuge on.

He stood, and he knew that now there was no turning back. He submitted to the monster and the monster started to go.

But the half that wanted to be saved was sobbing in fear and had curled up in the corner of the monster's mind.__

_No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!  
_

He walked to the forest, hearing Nemesis rejoice and howl and keen. He also heard Optimus' sobs in the scream, but like Nemesis, he enjoyed it.

It sounded heavenly to his corrupted audios.

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Nemesis saw him watching then, and he jerked over to him, grinning and giggling like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Greetings," he murmured.

Megatron was instantly sick, but the monster was aroused by Nemesis, and the dominant being shoved Nemesis back against a tree.

The other mech grinned up at him__

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_

Somewhere, deep inside the two beings, there was a sobbing Prime and a whimpering warlord. They watched, unable to interfere, as Megatron's monster overcame Nemesis and the pair let "nature take its course".

Megatron woke up as his normal self when the monster retreated with the night as the sun rose. He looked over at Optimus, who was curled into a ball among the leaves.

"Optimus…"

"Go home, Megatron. There is nothing left to say."

Megatron watched the Prime stand and he sighed at the mess of Energon and fluid they had left behind. He hugged his knees to his chest and he growled at the giggling monster inside him.

No, he reminded himself. He _was_ the monster, and he had just attacked his oldest and dearest friend. He had to keep away from Optimus from now on, he thought. He buried his face into his knees.

It was necessary for him to keep Optimus out of trouble

Away from him.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_


End file.
